Never Trust a Duck
by Kathryne Buzolic
Summary: A simple oneshot about the day Will Herondale tried to breed a race of cannibal ducks with his parabatai Jem.


"They're not going to eat it, Will." Jem said for the fifth time. Will simply waved him off and took the wrapped poultry pie from Agatha.

"You don't know until you try, James." he replied cheerfully, leading his friend to the front of the Institute. Jem rolled his silver eyes and followed his _parabatai._

Will had come up with the idea to breed a race of cannibal ducks. As hard as Jem had tried to stay out of it, he got pulled into the plan, which he thought was foolish.

"Yes, but cannibal ducks? Surely there are other things to do." Jem said, his tone mild. Will shrugged and started down the steps, taking two at a time.

"Perhaps, but none of which are fun." he called over his shoulder. Jem followed at a slower pace, still buttoning his coat.

"You're fit for it, right?" Will asked, his voice edged with concern.

"Of course I am. I simply think this is foolish." Jem answered, reaching the bottom of the steps. Will waved Thomas away, who was offering the carriage, and continued walking.

"No, what's foolish is staying in the Institute while Charlotte and Henry are out. Unless you _like _listening to Jessamine going on about how she wishes to be a proper lady." he said, raising an eyebrow. James shook his head and Will nodded.

"Exactly. Besides, if it works, we could make a fortune! Maybe take a duck hunting with us."

"Do you really think they're that bloodthirsty?"

"Of course they are! They're ducks. Evil little things." Will muttered darkly, his blue eyes dancing despite his words. Jem never understood why Will hated ducks, but didn't ask. Though why he wanted to breed cannibal ducks was another mystery entirely. Disliking ducks could easily be explained, Jem was sure, but cannibal ducks? The thought alone was enough to make him question Will's sanity.

Of course, everyone did regardless.

It wasn't necessarily a long walk to Hyde Park, but it wasn't a short one either. When they finally reached their destination, Will gave Jem the pie, keeping his eyes on the ducks.

They looked harmless enough, walking as ducks do. Nevertheless, Will kept a good distance away, perched on a rock. Which left Jem to feed them.

"Will, are you-"

"Just do it, James. If you're so sure they won't eat it. Unless you think I might be right." Will interrupted, shifting on his rock.

Jem ignored that and unwrapped the pie slowly, kneeling on the ground. He felt silly doing this, but knew Will wouldn't let it go.

The duck closest to him quacked and started walking toward him as he set the pie down and edged away until he was standing beside Will's rock.

Within a minute, the duck was eating. Soon, more ducks followed suit.

Will made a noise of triumph. "See! I told you, James!" he yelled, standing up on his rock.

Jem's eyes widened as he watched the ducks tear the poultry pie apart.

"They're bloodthirsty little beasts! Never trust a duck!" Will cried, pointing a finger at the ducks.

If they hadn't been glamoured, this would have most definitely excited comment.

Jem, however, was observing the mallards with fascination. After a few moments, he looked up at Will, amused.

"Now what shall we do?" he asked. Will pondered on this.

"Surely there's something else you would like to be right about." Jem said mildly. Will hopped down from the rock, his eyes lighting up.

"Demon pox!" he said, nodding. Jem sighed and shook his head.

"Will, demon pox does not exist."

"You also said the ducks wouldn't eat the pie." Will pointed out. Jem rolled his eyes and didn't bother to reply; Will was completely bent on proving demon pox existed.

"Anyhow, remember this, James: never trust a duck." he said, letting go of the demon pox matter for the time being.

* * *

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed this. I kept thinking about the scene in Clockwork Angel where Will and Jem talk about ducks.**

**"Bloodthirsty little beasts. Never trust a duck." I thought I'd try at writing this scene. Hopefully I did an okay job. Will might have been a little out of character, so sorry. I tried my best with Jem, too. But Jem is just easy to write for. :)**


End file.
